Boronia
Boronias are Defensive/Offensive plants that is similar to Explode-o-nut but it attacks at a different rate 'Overview' Boronias act like a typical Wall-nut when planted, although once degraded they explode, which is very similar to Explode-o-nut. They have a maximum health of 40 ndb which is similar to a Wall-Nut and degrades during it's 30th, 20th and 10th health Unlike Explode-o-nut, every degrade has its explosion. During the First Degrade, the Boronia will partially light up and explode. This does not destroy the Boronia. The explosion deals 85 nds in a 3×3 area. After the explosion, a nebula will be left in a 3×3 area. This lasts up to 10 seconds before dissipating. The nebula deals 0.75 nds per second Dring the Second Degrade, the Boronia will fully but not brightly light up. It will then explode, again the explosion does not harm the Boronia. The explosion deals 125 nds to any zombie that is around the 3×3 area. The explosion will leave a nebula, but unfortunately, the nebula will only cover the tiles Above and Below it. The nebula lasts for about 8 seconds The nebula deals 1.75 nds per second During the Last Degrade or Third Degrade, the Boronia will now explode with a bright effect. This will not hurt the Boronia. This stuns zombies for 5 seconds. The explosion deals 175 nds to all zombies that are in the 3×3 range. The explosion will leave a nebula in a column where it is planted. This lasts for about 5 seconds. The nebula deals 2 nds per second And lastly, the Main Explosion will top all of the degrade effects. Boronia will now explode brightly with a shaking effect. The explosion will kill the Boronia. The explosion deals 200 nds to any zombie that is in the tile where the Boronia used to be. A splash damage will also occur, this deals 25 nds to any zombie in a 3×3 area. The explosion will leave a nebula to a same range that an E.M.Peach does (Radius). The nebula lasts for about 15 seconds before completely dissipating. The nebula deals 3.75 nds per second 'Strategy' Boronias are powerful plants. The strategy for this plant is to plant it inside hordes. This will decrease the number of zombies in a level Try planting as many as you can. Try doing a barricade with mostly Boronias if you have to. Although, it might be a bit impossible doing this in a level with 1-2 flags. Try doing this during 3-4 flags Do not attempt to use this on weaker zombies as this will be such a waste. Try planting this on stronger zombies such as Machines, Armored Zombies and Gargantuars. Also, keep in mind that Imp Dragon Zombies are immune to the explosions 'Plant Food Ability' When fed Plant Food, the Boronia will explode. The explosion deals 100 nds to every zombie that is in a 3×3 area. The plant food effect of this plant is much different than any defensive plants. This explodes when fed plant food even though it is a defensive plant, while other defensive plants gain armor 'Almanac' Special: Explodes at every degrade|description = Everyone wonders how she got that explosive power. Well seriously, it isn't common for flowers to have that kind of ability and it is a bit confusing, but her powers mostly outshines Explode-o-nut. That's the only thing she's proud of, really}} 'Gallery' ' Untitled140.png|'Boronia''' Untitled144.png|'Boronia's Costume' Untitled140-2.png|'Boronia (First Degrade)' Untitled140-3.png|'Boronia (Second Degrade)' Untitled140-1.png|'Boronia (Third Degrade)' ' 'Trivia' *Boronia is based on a the genus ''Boronia. Its name is a pun between Boronia and Boron *It's abilities references the fact that Borons are produced in Supernovae and Cosmic Ray Spallation *The almanac entry of Boronia points out the fact that Boronia is a much stronger version of Explode-o-nut Category:Plants Category:Offensive and Defensive Plants Category:Exploding Plants Category:Flowers Category:Slow Recharge Plants Category:Plants Created by Cup Corruption